Wanted
by ani
Summary: Bakushipping AU: The White Locust Gang has finally been caught! Or at least part. Now DA Kaiba, Captain Mutou and Detective Wheeler are trying to get 'Touzoku' and 'Whiteout' to hand in their boss 'Yadonushi'. *Bakura/Ryou/Thief King*


AN: this was spawned by this pic(/picsDOTlivejournalDOTcom/seizansha/pic/000g00s7) and watching 'The Dark Knight' almost religiously over the weekend.

* * *

The district attorney stepped out of his limo and buttoned his navy suit coat. Starting up the stairs, he growled at the man at top, "This had better be good Mutou, you pulled me out of a very important dinner party."

The short man in a brown suit nodded. "I'm sorry DA Kaiba, but we've finally managed to catch them," he opened the door for the taller man, "The White Locust Gang is finally off the streets!"

Kaiba just stopped. "This better not be some sort of joke Captain, 'cause if it is you'll be back on the beat faster than you can blink."

Messy blond hair in a greasy green suit barged in, "These jerks took out five of our best guys just getting them into the patrol cars! We had to knock one of 'em out just to get'm to shut up!" he stepped in closer, "Just because you've the lazy-ass job Kaiba doesn't mean we ain't busting our butts doing ours."

"Can it Wheeler," the attorney said as he shoved him off. He started through the desks, "So Mutou, where are they?"

He trotted after him. "They've both in holding sir," Mutou ran into the DA as he stopped short.

"Both?" Kaiba seethed, slowly turning around, glare so cold it burned. "The White Locust has three members, as they've shown over and over with their calling card, morons. If you don't have all three then they are NOT off the streets."

The Captain and his officer trembled under that anger. "But Kaiba, we've got both the Thief King and the weapons expert in custody. We are missing the smallest one, but I've no doubt he's hiding, terrified now that his buddies are gone."

The DA turned away, but his tone didn't change, "Take me to them now."

"Yes sir," Mutou nodded, leading the way through the main room and down the hallway. Unlocking the door, the officers jumped at the screams and curses flying through the air, very detailed and obscene threats making even the district attorney flinch.

"You fucking bastards hurt him! I'll skull-fuck you 'til your eyes fall out! He better be getting help or I swear to all the Gods I'll turn your fingers into a necklace for him! I'll give him your heart for lunch, your dick for supper and all your fucking heads for a birthday present!" They walked around the lock-up desk and found the screamer. A young man with long white hair was throwing himself at the bars, rattling the door even with his arms cuffed behind his back. There were three other guys laid out on the floor outside the cage; bruised, broken and bleeding profusely. Seeing all three civil servants approaching he stopped screaming, a huge shit-eating grin crossing his face.

Kaiba stepped closer, getting stopped by one of the other officers. "I wouldn't if I were you sir," he pointed at the prisoner with the thin black ponytail, the deep gash across his right thigh.

A gruff chuckle broke through all their shock. "I thought I told you to take his shoes!" Detective Wheeler yelled at the others as Mutou and Kaiba turned back and saw a three inch blade protruding from the right toe and left heel of his shoes.

The DA shot the prisoner a condescending look, "What's your problem?"

The grin fell off as an evil glare shot out at them, "One of you pussies took a cowardly shot at Touzoku! Knowing you sickos he's probably bleeding to death somewhere."

"No, that's your MO." Mutou spat out.

He turned to the Captain, totally confused. "No, I never leave them alive. There's always that tiny little chance that they could get saved somehow. I never do anything half-assed," he calmly explained, taking a step closer.

Making Wheeler and all the others draw their guns, "Hold it right there Whiteout. No funny business and you can see your buddy, alright?"

He spun, kicking the bench, "I knew you fucktards had him here! You better have patched him up, or else!" he roared, his eyes filled with murderous contempt.

"Calm down 'Whiteout', it was a clean shot, through and through," an older almost gravelly voice called out from the other end of holding.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he stomped his feet, his hair wiping sharply through the air.

"I don't see why not," a built bald Egyptian and a busty blond woman lead the speaker closer. He was almost as tall as the bald man and the DA, copper skin-tone with the same grayish white hair in a shaggy cut almost to his shoulders. There was a large bloodstain on his left one. He chuckled as they opened the cell, "Just think; you're good at hiding stuff, you cover all our asses, bury all the evidence."

They both laughed as he was tossed in with him, Whiteout barely managing to catch Touzoku with his arms bound. They both slid to the floor as the uniformed officers got the injured prisoners out of there. Kaiba tugged his coat straight as he stepped forward, "Tell us where your accomplice is."

"Why should we?" the younger one ground out as the elder turned towards them.

Wheeler smirked, "If you don't want h-"

They we instantly on their knees, ready to strike. "Don't you DARE TOUCH my pretty one!" Whiteout growled.

Touzoku's glare could beat the DA's, "You even TOUCH one hair on my pretty one's head and you'll be BEGGING us for your death!"

The detective actually stepped back, but the captain and the attorney didn't move. "Come on 'Thief King'," Kaiba started, "If this 'Pretty One' is so important to you, turn in your henchman and no one will get hurt." Both whitenettes jumped, turning to each other.

And started laughing. Touzoku fell on his butt, stomping his feet as Whiteout fell to the side, rolling around on the floor. Embarrassed, the DA motioned to both cops and they stepped up, knocking on the bars until they stopped. "I… I can't…" the tan one tried as he wiped his eyes.

The teen rolled to face him, "They honestly think you…"

The older nodded, laughing again, "… I'm in charge?"

"Pfftt! yeah, right."

"But 'Thief King'…" Mutou tried to rationalize.

He suddenly stopped laughing. "I was 'Touzoku' long before I joined the White Locust," he tilted his head slightly. "You don't honestly think I'd give up a name like that just because I'd joined a gang."

Kaiba tried to look unfazed, "So who is your leader, this 'Yadonushi' I keep hearing about?"

Neither one moved.

"Let them stew for the night." Mutou turned to Wheeler, "Maybe they'll change their minds."

Kaiba turned away from the cage, "Wait Mutou. If this 'Pretty One' got away, then he's bound to go to their 'Yadonushi' and report this. Track him down and we can catch them both."

All that got was some growling.

"Right. Wheeler," Mutou stated as he and the DA started back down the hall.

"Uh Capt, do you really wanna leave them in the same cell?" Wheeler asked as he started following.

"You've got a-" he stopped as he turned back.

"What the fuck?" the detective swore as he spun too, finding their prize criminals making out. "Hey knock it off now!"

Touzoku pulled away, his arms still draped across Whiteout's shoulders, "What else are we supposed to do?"

"It's not like we can escape," Whiteout added.

And right on cue the wall behind them - and the next two cells - exploded outwards, pulling down chucks of the ceiling and some of the lights. A soft voice rose up out of the dust cloud, "I gave you guys **money** for a reason! You were supposed to **buy** the groceries, not hold up the place!"

As the debris settled, Mutou and Wheeler got up, helping Kaiba. They all froze as the two crooks pitifully said, "Sorry Yadonushi."

Brick shifted with a few footsteps, and they finally got a good look. The kid just screamed 'innocence'. Probably a year or two younger than Whiteout, with hair just as long and almost as wild, big green eyes and a baby face; you wouldn't think twice about this kid in a mob of victims or witnesses. He narrowed one eye and overdid the angry pout as he stood over the other two. "This is why I can't leave you two alone. You never think things through! You should be punished for this."

"Come on now, pretty one," Touzoku smiled flirtatiously as he was helped up, "It was an honest mistake, you don't want to hurt us for that."

Whiteout grunted as he rolled his shoulders, spinning the cuffs on one finger. "We wanted it to be a surprise. It is a special day, after all," he slithered up to his other side, stroking his cheek with the back of his hand.

"Yeah," Yadonushi smacked his hand away, "and you both ruined it. You are going on the rack," he turned to the oldest, "and you get the harness; blood, whips, gags, cock-rings and as many vibrators as I can get in and on you."

They both shuddered in pleasure.

"For 12 hours," he got Touzoku over the rubble. "While watching Disney!"

Both went as white as their hair.

Yadonushi coolly handed him to Whiteout before turning to the officers. "I'm sorry for inconveniencing you tonight gentlemen," he smiled wholesomely, "But my lovers and I have a big job in a few days and I can't have them where I can't see them, apparently," both men gulped. "We really do need to leave, I've got class tomorrow and my homework's not done yet. Good night!"

The White Locust Gang drove away while they were still in shock.


End file.
